upcominggameslegomarveltheoriginalheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkin Patch Bombs
Pumpkin Patch Bombs: Peter is at the Daily Bugle being scolded by Jonah Jameson over his Halloween photographs while Eddie Brock is laughing snapping pictures of his worried face. Jonah shows on Bugle photo board he needs Harry Osbourne's mansion Halloween party pictures. Peter is then shown down the rainy street on bike swinging away changing into Spider-Man costume then swinging back. He arrives at the Osbourne mansion where he meets up with Mary Jane Watson. Before though Harry's father the green goblin gatecrashes with the Hobgoblin taking his son with him. Summary: Spider-Man is attending a halloween costume ball party at Harry Osbourne's mansion unaware that Green Goblin is to gatecrash along with old arch nemesis the Hobgoblin. Cinematics, Collectables & More Intro: Begins with kids running in halloween costumes out of the rainy streets and up to houses trick'r'treating. Peter Parker is on the street watching them before leaving for the daily bugle camera in hand and spider-man costume beneath clothes. Upon entering shakes all the rain off and is greeted by Betty Brant. Inside a furious J. Jonah Jameson is scolding Eddie Brock. Peter tries to slip away but is grabbed by Eddie and placed in the room. J. Jonah Jameson demands to see the photos Peter has taken. Incidentally they are blurry paint damaged pictures of Spider-Man in action. Jameson scolds Peter while he attempts to show him pictures of kids trick'r'treating. Eddie laughs as Jameson gets angry. Eddie then proceeds to flash his camera in Peter's worried, sad face. Jameson then assembles newspaper articles on the board about Harry Osbourne's Halloween Bash. Eddie and Peter now seem to be paying attention as Jameson makes his way over to the office window and points out across the rainy street to the Osbourne building. There the Osbourne building is gleaming with yellow lights. Jameson turns around only to find Peter gone and Eddie standing there puzzled. Flash outside to the rainy street where Peter is on pushbike paddling to the Osbourne building camera wrapped around neck. Peter decides to swing off the bike out of screen and swing back in Spider-Man costume. Using the web sling speeds his way to the Osbourne party. There changes back to Peter and meets Mary jane inside. They watch as the costume civilians celebrate as Harry walks out on the staircase ahead. When all of a sudden Peter's spider-sense goes off and the Green Goblin crashes in. The Window busts and at his side on the same glider is the Hongoblin. The doors to the ballroom in which they were in opens and hordes of enemy Demogoblins ravage the area kindapping civilians, including Harry Osbourne and butler Bernard. Midtro: Peter and Mary Jane break the chain holding Harry Osbourne to the bomb above saving him from the massive explosion. However the blast releases some green gas which makes the civillians go crazy with fear attacking each other. The Green Goblin sighs as he garneres the Hobgoblin on his glider leaving behind the Hob's. Spider-Man and Mary jane board in pursuit. Midtro: The green & hobgoblin are desperatley trying to shake the Spider-Man loose but instead crash into a bridge tower building. They set the building ablaze as civillians atop panic. Outro: The Hongoblin is punched back into the fire burning his hands and shooting him up like a rocket. The green goblin comes to his aid and escorts him away on glider. Spider-Man watches with Mary Jane as Jameson is in the police crowd taing pictures. Category:Lego Marvel the Original Heroes Category:Levels